


Happiness is a Warm Gun

by hello_goodbi



Series: The White Album [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, References to the Beatles, The Beatles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_goodbi/pseuds/hello_goodbi
Summary: A series of short drabbles based on Hotch's favorite album
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Series: The White Album [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924639
Kudos: 17





	Happiness is a Warm Gun

**_lying with his eyes while his hands are busy working overtime_ **

“Are you ready to leave?” you asked, poking your head into Aaron’s office. The team had just gotten home from a case an hour ago - the flight back from North Dakota felt like it had taken _hours_ \- and you were ready to get home.

“No, I have to finish some paperwork.” He barely glanced up at you from the mountain of paperwork on his desk.

“Aaron, honey,” you said, trying not to sound whiney, “Jack hasn’t seen you in three days. He misses you.”

“It won’t take me too long,” he said, finally putting down the pen to look at you. _That’s a lie_ , you thought.

“You work too much.”

“I’ll be home in an hour or two,” he said, his tone of voice indicating he was done discussing the matter. _Another lie_ , you thought. Last time he’d said that, he ended up pulling an all-nighter.

“Fine,” you sighed. “I’ll see you later.” He was too busy working on his paperwork to respond.

It wasn’t the first time you two had had an argument over Aaron’s dedication to his work. You knew how much of himself he gave to this job - you wouldn’t ask him to change that - but you did wish he could spend more time at home.

“Where’s Daddy?” Jack asked as you opened the door to check on him when you got home.

“Jack, baby, you should be asleep,” you said gently, softly stepping over the toys on his floor to sit on his bed.

“I couldn’t sleep since Aunt Jessica told me you and Daddy were gonna get back today.” He rubbed his eyes sleepily, one arm wrapped around his favorite teddy bear.

“Daddy’s got a lot of work to do,” you said quietly, “and he won’t be home for a while.”

“I’ll stay up,” he said, with all the determination a nine year old boy could muster.

“Well, if you go to bed, he’ll be here when you wake up. It’ll feel like no time at all has passed.”

“You promise?”

“I promise,” you smiled and ruffled his hair. “It’s time to go to sleep.” It was then that you heard the front door open and close.

“Is that Daddy?” Jack said excitedly, pulling back the covers and climbing out of bed.

“I sure hope so,” you said, trying not to get your hopes up. It was most likely just Jessica coming back because she’d forgotten something.

“Jack? Clarissa?” Aaron called from downstairs, and Jack raced to the top of the stairway.

“Daddy!” he yelled excitedly, running down the stairs and jumping into Aaron’s arms.

“I thought you were working late?” you smiled, following Jack down the stairs and giving Aaron a hug.

“You were right,” he said, pressing a kiss to your cheek. “I work too much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If there's a song from the White Album you want me to do, leave it in the comments


End file.
